Reminisce
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [songfic light, implied, onesided HaseoShino] Once Haseo discovers the secrets of TriEdge's true identity, can he pick himself back up when thoughts of all that he's lost consume him?


As much as I wanted to make this OvanHaseo, I still like HaseoShino, so I did it for them, instead. It really would have worked with either, and it's not even a pairing... thing, it's more just like Haseo's mental breakdown after finding out that Ovan was really Tri-Edge. And if you didn't know that... then get with the program! XD, anyway... I adore this song and I end up singing it at least four times a day because it has a really relaxing melody to it. Naturally, Voltaire is a bet better at singing it then I am, but even with my horrible vocals it doesn't sound half torturous, which leads me to believe it's a magic song. Regardless, I typed these all up from memory, but I know it's all right. Just the break up of versus and such might be a little screwy. Enjoy!

_Italics are lyrics_

(Parenthesis are Haseo's thoughts)

A/N: The song is 'Feathery Wings' by Voltaire.

* * *

_You, there on the bridge, where've you been, what's your name?_

_And you, there on the wall, where will you go to once you fall?_

(So many Lost Ones... it all started with Shino...)

_You, lost at sea, do you need me, do you need directions?_

_Hey, put down the gun, what are you thinking, you were someone's son._

(So much pain... all because of AIDA... all because of _him_)

_The taste of tears_

_The sting of pain_

_The smell of fear_

_The sound of crying, no..._

(How do I make things right now? How can I do this? Shino...)

_A long, long time ago, I fell into this place from another dimension_

_And thrust amongst the beasts and the way they behave it borders on dementia_

(I thought I could handle it all... it was just supposed to be a game, how did things turn out like this?)

_And after all these years, I can barely take it, don't think I can make it_

_Take me away from here, I wanna go home, I'm so sick of..._

(I don't want to be here anymore... I want to go back to when it was just Shino, Ovan, and I)

_The taste of tears_

_The sting of pain_

_The smell of fear_

_The sounds of crying, no..._

(I can't do this on my own... Shino, I need you here...)

_As you stand there at the edge of your life_

_What do you remember, was it all you wanted?_

(This isn't want I want anymore, I don't want to fight anymore...)

_I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_

_I wish I could protect you here, oh please don't cry now_

(Every time I get a little further ahead, I lose someone else... I don't want to lose anyone else, ever again)

_Smile as you stand there at the edge of your life_

_Your troubles are over, mine are just beginning_

(First Shino, then Ovan... why? Why is all this happening?)

_I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_

_To take me away from here, it's me you leave behind._

(Shino, why did you leave? Why did you go away when I needed you?)

_Oh, if only I could have been there, I'd be a hand for the sinking_

_If only I could have been there, I'd be a prayer for the dying_

(Why could I have made it in time? Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why can't I save anyone?!)

_See the pain etched in my face, oh I'm so sick of..._

(Why does this "world" hurt so much?)

_The taste of tears_

_The sting of pain_

_The smell of fear_

_The sounds of crying, no..._

(It's all his fault... Ovan, why did you betray me? Why did you betray Shino?)

_As you stand there at the edge of your life_

_What do you remember, was it all you wanted?_

(I wanted the truth... I didn't want this)

_I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_

_I wish I could protect you here, oh please don't cry now_

(Shino... I'm sorry... I thought I could be stronger... I thought I could protect you)

_Smile as you stand there at the edge of your life_

_Your troubles are over, mine are just beginning_

_I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_

_To take me away from here, it's me you leave..._

(I can't save anyone, no matter how hard I try... I'm no closer to helping anyone)

_You're gone from here_

(I don't want to be here)

_Don't leave from here_

(I can't do this alone)

_Don't leave me here_

(I need you)

_I hate it here_

(Please come back)

_You're gone from here_

(I'll make him pay)

_Don't leave me here_

(I'll get you back, and everyone else)

_I need you here_

(You'll see, Shino... I'll become strong... for you)

_I need to see you smile_

(Shino!!)

* * *

So there's poor, angsty Haseo's breakdown, now in song! XD, that's kind of messed up, and...well, I guess it is a pretty angsty song, though it's more just sad than anything. However, if you know me... I'll make anything angsty, even apparently country x-x, who knew? Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
